In the case of endless screws of centrifuges, the outer edge of the endless screw walls is subjected to a particular amount of stress during the conveying and also the slowing down of the product. In order to extend the service life, it is known to fasten thin ceramic plates next to one another on the outer edge of the endless screw. It has been shown in this case that production and fastening of the thin ceramic plates are complicated and technically problematic.